


Любовь и голуби

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Это АУ с уползанием. Упоминаются увечья.





	Любовь и голуби

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Китахара.

– Даф! – шепчет голос Рифул. 

Даф приподнимает голову. Он вообще-то едва может ей шевелить: его волокли за волосы, темечко до сих пор полыхает, будто ободранное, шея и спина стерты о камни и острые травы, точно шкуру сняли свежевальным ножом. 

– Даф, дурачок!  
– Ры... – пузырь на губах лопается, Даф выдувает из носа сопли, давится ими пополам со слезами. Вся рожа в крови и слюнях, кровь течет в горло, надо бы облизать, утереться, хоть плечом, хоть локтем, Рифул не любит, когда он такой...

Рифул.

– Ры... – повторяет он жадно и неверяще. – Ры-фу...

Так неудобно говорить, когда зубы повыбиты, а язык прокушен, лежит неподвижно во рту.

Его лица что-то касается: гладкий и скользкий шелк, прохладная быстрая лента.

– Ты живой, – шепчет Рифул и упирается лбом Дафу в подбородок. – Это хорошо.

Даф вспоминает: Рифул его волокла. Рифул тащила его через лес, а смерть неслась следом, голодная, слюнявая, алчная, а он был одноногий и слабенький, и Рифул мчалась вперед, осыпая его бранью, как сварливая женушка подгулявшего муженька. Калека никчемный, урод страшный, огрызок паршивый, ух, я тебе...

Умрешь – домой не приходи.

Даф мычит и беспокойно шарит глазами: Рифул лежит, распластавшись на нем, в каком-то темном, тесном, укромном логове, пахнущем зверьем и землей. Не то в покинутой медведем берлоге, не то в волчьей норе. Ему ни черта не видать, кроме ее лица, осунувшегося, исцарапанного и покрытого пылью, юного и в то же время старого, по-человечески бледного от усталости. Рифул глядит огромными темными глазами, насмешливо и печально.

Рифул жива.

Он тянет вперед руки, чтобы прикоснуться, убедиться, что это не обман, что его глупые жалкие гляделки ему не лгут. Он так устал, он голоден и пуст, у него даже нет сил напрячь йоки, нет сил проверить, а как там йоки Рифул. Он только чувствует на себе тепло ее тела. Рифул худая и маленькая, и весит, как птичка. Грудными мышцами Даф ощущает ее ребра. Чувствует, как быстро колотится за ними сердце. Тук-тук, тук-тук. 

– Эт-та... – он соображает мучительно и медленно говорит, а его руки, неуклюжие, здоровущие, бережно и неловко гладят Рифул по макушке, по гладким, будто шелковым, волосам. – А мы что, спаслись?.. Как?

Рифул вскидывает голову, ухмыляется криво, мерзко, странно ерзает на его брюхе, и Даф вдруг цепенеет – а потом хватает Рифул за плечи и встряхивает, отрывая ее от себя, как ни разу в жизни не встряхивал, как не позволял себе, как она не позволяла... Садится и смотрит перед собой.

Кости у Рифул тонкие, птичьи косточки, ключицы – и те как прутики. И плечи как палки. А рук дальше плеч нет. Раны срослись, затянулись, оставив Рифул вот такой. И правой ноги нет. Да и у него кой-чего не хватает. Калека, урод, огрызок...

Но живой.

– Кусок идиота, – чуть слышно, но вполне различимо бормочет Рифул. – Ты плакать, что ль, надумал? А ну положи меня. Иначе башку оторву.

Волосы на ее висках приподнимаются, тянутся вперед, оплетают его предплечья, и Даф приободряется. Сила, у Рифул еще осталась сила бороться. Значит, не все потеряно. Может, они и не пропадут.

Он снова ложится навзничь, обнимая Рифул за плечи. Робко и бережно, как дочь, как сестру, как принцессу. Рифул, побрыкавшись, смиряется. Пристраивает ему на плечо голову, вздыхает и наконец говорит. Про то, как их спас обстрел чудовищными семенами, как еще немного – и им бы не жить, а так повезло: семена проросли, и их йоки заполнила лес, позволила отступить, спрятаться и затихариться. Конечно, пришлось чем-то жертвовать, чтобы слиться с их йоки, когда в Дафа попали три семечка, да и у Рифул торчал огромный кол в боку, а рук она и того раньше лишилась, но что это значило по сравнению с возможностью ускользнуть, спрятаться от голодных безжалостных тварей!

– А где мы теперь? – интересуется Даф, и Рифул усмехается:  
– Прячемся.  
– А, – какая-то мысль не дает Дафу покоя, даже две мысли, и он беспокойно ворочается, рискуя вызвать неудовольствие Рифул. И наконец спрашивает: – А как ты, без рук и без ног...  
– Вот так, – Рифул усмехается, и прядь ее волос выстреливает вперед, обивается вокруг какой-то коряги и резким движением подтягивает их с Дафом вперед. – Как и следует бежать с поля боя. Ничком. Мордой в землю. Ползком.  
– У! – Даф сопит. Косится на черную глянцевую макушку и говорит:  
– А дальше... Что дальше... Как мы... Как же ты без рук?

Рифул громко хмыкает и упирает ему в грудь подбородок:

– Без рук – это не без мозгов. 

Они начнут с малого, объясняет ему Рифул, не будут торопится, жадничать. Они найдут клеймор. Не самую сильную. Такую, чтоб легко справиться. Сначала они заберут ее ручки. Рифул прирастит их заместо культей. Потом ее ножки. Придется свою оторвать по бедро, говорит Рифул, чтоб хромать не пришлось... Потом – заменим на следующую, посильнее. Потом – еще более сильную... Так и соберем новую Рифул. Такая игра. Собери себя сам.

– И так же поступим с тобой.

Даф думает долго:

– Мне тоже достанутся ноги от бабы?  
– Найдем ноги от мужика, – лихо сулит Рифул. – Может, не все из твоего поколения сдохли...  
– Это будет странно, – признается Даф. – Ощущать себя чужим мужиком.  
– Бывает и хуже, – вдруг прыскает Рифул. – Могло оторвать и... сечешь? Шутка! Господи, ну что ты опять ноешь!..  
– Рифу-у-ул, – тянет Даф, гладя ее по волосам, сворачивающимся ласковыми змеиными кольцами у него под рукой. Ему, ей-богу, все равно, захочет Рифул прирастить ему ноги, руки, хрен, крылья – или захочет отгрызть от него кусок. Лишь бы она улыбалась. Лишь бы смотрела. Лишь бы дышала. – Неужели все это возможно? Неужели мы выживем?..

Рифул улыбается кривой изломанной улыбкой, подкладывает свернутую ленту волос под подбородок, как кулачок.

– Я не знаю. Я тебе одно обещаю: мы просто так не умрем.


End file.
